Every Rose Has It's Thorn
by Billy Tom Plummer Ledger
Summary: This is a one shot I wrote after finishing watching the show - for the first time - and I added my own character, a second daughter of the devil, this is basically the stories of Evan and Christina over the years, showing their true destiny on the rose.


**Okay, I love the show and for those who have read my stories before you know I like to add my own characters and flare to the original, so here is Christina's sister Evan Rose Nickson, the second daughter of the devil, of darkness, who I sort of casted in my mind as Shantel VanSanten**.

Anne screamed her pain out as her pain ended, and the doctor from in front of her smiled widely at her.

"Anne, you've been given two beautiful baby girls," the doctor said to her, and just as he was about to hand the babies over to her, a group of men walked through the door. They were dark, all in suits, and tall, they had death in their eye and betrayal in their hearts, none of them were human, at least not to Anne's eyes because one of them was human, and his name was Kingston Nickson.

"No, no, no," Anne started to mumble as they cornered her in. "No! You can't have my babies!" Anne yelled violently but the doctor easily enough handed her daughters to Boyd and Nickson. "No, you can't have them… you can't have them!" She yelled, fury fueling her voice.

For once, Boyd didn't say anything, but he gave her one cold glare glance over before turning away and heading out of the door forever, with the Gibson children in his arms. Outside in the cold, gray world, Kingston held his two daughters in his arms.

"What are we to call them?" Kingston asked Boyd as he stared down with as much love as he could conjure at the time, oh, he smiled but then frowned because he couldn't decide which one to look at. He chose to change that every two minutes.

"Ms. Gibson has already decided," and he passed back a formal envelope that one of them men opened for Kingston and read out loud.

"Christina Thorn and Evan Rose," he read. "I suppose for them to be named Nickson?"

"You suppose right," Kingston told him, a little offended, as if he wouldn't raise his own children!

* * *

At age five, Christina tip toed around her house, up the stairs and into her sisters bedroom, the room was light pink as hers was light purple, and in her flip flops she tried to tip toe quietly in the bedroom, she looked under the bed, in the corner between the dresser and couch, she checked underneath the desk, and then darted her eyes to the closed closet doors. Slowly she walked toward where her sister was hiding and carefully held onto the doorknob before twisting it very slowly to open it and once she did, all she saw was clothes on hangers.

Sighing, she started to turn away when a hand surprised her from the floor and grabbed onto her ankle, causing her to fall to the floor. Christina's small hands tried to clutch at the carpet, and she was strong enough to create a mark that would last before she was pulled into the darkness.

"Ahh!!!!!!!!" Christina yelled as she was pulled back into the darkness, and then inside, the doors closed on her, but that didn't stop her from lurching herself forward and pounding on the door. "Help! Hel-" Then arms grabbed at her stomach and waist, pulling her farther into the dark, but before she could scream again, a hand over her mouth, releasing hold on her stomach, so Christina tried to jump to the door again but the arms pushed her back against the wall of the closest.

"Will you shut up?" Evan yelled at her sister, pronouncing every word slowly with calm. "God, way to take a joke," she mumbled as she crossed her arms, just causing the fury to boil within her sisters blood.

"That," Christina said as she breathed deeply and then stared darkly at Evan. "Wasn't funny!" She yelled as she jumped on top of her sister and started to hit her with fake strength. After wards, they sat in the dark, with silence.

"Why do you like it in here anyway?" Christina asked after growing uncomfortable, her arms held together on her chest to keep warm.

"It's dark – It's safe, you know, the light burns and blinds, but the dark is just… it's safe," Evan told her and Christina didn't understand at first.

"I can't see anything," is all Christina told her sister.

"That's the beauty of it," Evan told her as she rested her head on the wall.

"And you say the light blinds us?" Christina asked, shaking her head in confusion and then the closet door was abruptly open and there, all demeaning and patronizing, stood their father.

* * *

Two little girls at the age of seven, Christina and Evan were at the park in the month of December, a winter wonderland around them as they sat on two swings with snow underneath them. They wore their wool coats and hats with earmuffs and gloves and scarves. Sitting on their swings they played an important hand game to them at the time.

"Miss Mary Mack, Mack, Mack all dressed in black, black, black with silver buttons, buttons, buttons, all down her back, back, back. She asked her mother, mother, and mother for fifty cents, cents, cents to see the elephants, elephants, elephants jump over the fence, fence, fence. They jump so high, high, high they reached the sky, sky, sky they never came back, back, back until the fourth of July, ly, ly. Miss Mary Mack, Mack, Mack all dressed in black, black, black with silver buttons, buttons, buttons, all down her back, back, back. She lost her mother, mother, mother."

Gasping loudly, Evan rose from under the water of the bathtub. She couldn't stop shaking and crying, so Christina held her close and hugged her tight, whispering that it'll be alright in her ears, kissing Evan's cheek before helping her stand up. Evan was wearing a strappy white dress that was laced up in the front and back, same as Christina but hers was sticking closely to her skin and see through since being wet. Christina took a towel and wrapped it around Evan's brown head, then their foreheads bumped and they kissed on the lips.

Christina then lay in the water, her arms forming an X on her chest before Evan pushed her under the water.

"I baptize thee in the name of the Father and the Son, and of the Holy Ghost, I baptize thee, I baptize thee," Evan kept repeating as she kept on pushing her sister further into the water as Christina did for her. "In the name of the Father and the Son, and of the Holy Ghost, I baptize thee in the name of the Father and the Son, and the Holy Ghost, I baptize thee in the name –"

"What the hell are you doing?" Kingston asked as he opened the door, making Evan jerk her head up to see him, and then Kingston rushed to the side of the bathtub, pulling Evan off her sister and then pulling Christina out of the water and into his arms. Her head on his shoulder, Christina closed her eyes for a second and then opened them again and stared at her sister, in that stare was a broken promise, but not by neither of them.

* * *

At age eight, Evan and Christina walked around the estate of their house in Manhattan in the summer, completely bored out of their minds as they played truth or dare.

"Truth," Christina said for the third time.

"Ugh, why don't you ever choose a dare?" Evan asked, exasperated now after walking for so long and repeating the same things over and over again.

"Because I'm afraid. Now you're turn, let me guess? Dare?"

"Of course!" Evan squealed as she raised one arm in the air and started to rave and jump up and down. Christina had to calm her laughing before she could come up with a dare for her sister, a new, unpredictable dare. She had to learn.

"Okay…" And that's when she saw it, a stray cat by a tree. "Go kidnap that cat," she dared.

"Ugh, that's lame!" Evan complained as they kept on walking.

"So what? You're not going to do it?" Christina mocked as they stopped walking and faced each other.

"I didn't say that," Evan said and then stomped off towards the cat, but when she got close she started to walk slower and in a more cautious manner. Gulping down, she reached the cat, because it was a simple task, just another lame dare from a lame person, she thought, but when the she reached the cat, it started to move strangely, like every muscle jerked from every direction. Stepping back, Evan was ready to run, but then the cat started to move in the direction of Evan and looked up at her with small green eyes, it didn't take long for distaste to settle in.

A meowed scream came from the cat, and Evan ran back to Christina, grabbed her by the wrist and they both started to run. Neither of them knew where they were running or where home was, they were lost and they were bored. They were eight years old and just now that was sinking in. After a while of running though, they started to walk and gasp for air, and gasping turned into coughing that turned into laughing that turned into playful shoving.

"Oh my god!" Christina yelled as she let her hands rest on her knees. "How could you be so scared?"

"Scared? I'm not scared of anything or anyone!" Evan tried to spat out but she ended up falling down and landing on her butt after hearing a meow from the distance. "Jeez, it-it's coming to get us! It's going to eat us!" Evan yelled, scared as she kept on backing away into the tree.

"Yes you are, you're scared of me and you're scared of a little, teeny bitty kitty," Christina mocked her sister.

"Oh, shut up!" Evan yelled as she pushed Christina again.

* * *

The next year, around the same time, Evan and Christina had a new hobby, by that point they were pagans, and doing their first and only ritual. Evan held a blade to Christina's bare chest, saying the worlds as calmly as she could while having the chance to off her sister in front of her.

"Thou shall not rush upon this blade," she started off and then droned on cautiously, trying not to hold too tightly onto the knife, trying to keep calm thoughts, but nothing was working. In the middle of her sentence, the knife flew to the right direction, causing both of them to be confused and to just look at each other for a moment.

"Where is daddy now?" Evan asked Christina with heavy sarcasm in her voice, at first she started to chuckle, then they both erupted into sadistic laughter as they stared at the knife lying nine feet away from them.

* * *

Going to their first party, Evan looks eighteen at thirteen with her hair down and nice, eye liner around her brown eyes, curled and thick eyelashes with painted red lips and dressed in low rise dark jeans, a white lacey thong showing and a pastel colored striped button down shirt that is barely buttoned, showing her new belly button ring and bare skin, not to mention lots of cleavage, everything but the white lace bra. Christina looks even older as well, her hair curled around her sweet, angelic face in a tiered black cami, the same dark jeans but no thong showing in the back.

Crawling out Evan's bedroom window, she kneels on the slanted roof, clutching onto the tiles she looks back and sees Christina following her lead.

"It's really cold out here," Christina whines as she carefully walks around the roof.

"It's worth it, trust me," Evan said as she placed her hand on the edge and swung her legs over, the roof of the car a few feet under her, and reckless as she is, she jumped and landed on it. Scared out of her mind, her legs were bended and her hands were glued to the roof of the black car. "Holy shit," she mumbled slowly. "That was awesome!" She yelled as a hushed whisper as she looked up towards her sister Christina. Chuckling to herself, she stood up on her own two feet and raised her arms to her sister. "Come on, I'll help you," Evan offered in a breathless voice.

"I don't need your help!" Christina hissed, and proudly, Evan stepped back so her sister could jump freely. "Jeez, how did you do this in heels?" Christina asked as she cautiously swung her legs over and then hung from the edge of the roof, for a second she was scared but then she let loose and fell back.

* * *

Sunday morning, Evan woke up in her large, queen sized bed, comfortable as heaven in it with the puffy pillows and covers. Lying back, she ran her hand through her dark hair and closed her eyes for a split second, but the nightmare came back, the nightmare of her and her sister drifting apart, the dream of Christina falling off the ledge of the boat, her hand reaching for Evan's but… but Evan couldn't hold onto her, she wasn't strong enough to keep care of her sister, and that scared her because Christina needed her and Evan needed her.

What Evan saw beneath her eyelids was Christina's death, or so she thought.

She sat up straight now, pulled the duvet covers off and started to pace in her bedroom. It was early still, at least, for her, and she was dressed in her plush short shorts and bright pink tank top. Everything was coming down on her, and Evan started to stop pacing and walked into her bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her. The palm of her hands on the door as Evan withered with confusion and pain. She backed away and kicked herself against the cold, tiled wall of the bathroom; she silently screamed and then lurched toward the sink, ready to punch the mirror into small fragments before she noticed it.

It was the symbol always reappearing in her dreams, the circle and twisted lines… it was strange, and different. It scared her, and Evan let her fist drop to her side and leaned over the sink and closer to her reflection, it was then that she saw it for what it truly was. Her birthmark, the number of the beast; 666.

* * *

"We don't need her!" Evan yelled with exhaustion as she raised her hands up in the air and continued to pace at the end of Christina's bed. Christina sat on her bed, her little box of everything her mother owned, the box Evan nicknamed Pandora.

"Yes we do, Ev!" Christina objected as she scooted to the edge of her bed. "If we want answers, real, truthful answers we need to find our mother. Kingston won't tell us anything, he barely stays in the same room with us, especially if we start to get greedy."

"Who says we're greedy and not that son of a bitch!" Evan yelled again, and then she ran a few steps toward the door, ready to yell it louder for him to hear, as if he was even home, but then she stopped in her place, for the first time, actually contemplating what her sister was saying. After thinking for a second, she went to sit next to Christina on the bed. "What," Evan sighed as she tried to word this. "We have to stick together, we're stronger together."

"We will," Christina promised as she held Evan's hand in hers. "No matter what happens we'll be with each other, and maybe, we'll even be with our mother," Christina said hopefully with a smile playing on her lips.

"Why do we need her?"

"Because we need answers, we need to know who we are. Who else knows that better other than our mother?"

* * *

After Christina left Point Pleasant, she went to Manhattan, and walked right into her old home, the doors opening with a large gust of wind as she followed through, and there was Kingston, her _father_, sitting behind a desk, with Evan holding him down with a knife at his throat.

"Hello sister, _father," _Christina spat out in her devilish voice now. "Nice to see you again," she added as she stepped closer.

"Yes, isn't this a lovely family reunion?" Evan asked in the same devilishly sweet voice as she dug the knife deeper into Kingston's skin, just as a dark shadow started to float around them, touching their skin lightly, but impacting them deeply.

"Too bad Anne isn't here to see this," Christina added as she traced the edge of the desk with her hand as she rounded the corner and came to the other side of Kingston, the one facing the threatened throat. "She would be so proud, so devil fearing," Christina joked as she came closer to Kingston and pushed the knife with her mind.

"The way I see it," Evan stated, still holding the knife in her hand. "The only way we can be completely evil," and Evan loved saying that word. "Is if we cut all of our ties to this world," she continued as she leaned down to Kingston's neck, the left side of it, "every weakness, and that includes _you. _Our blood, our _father, _such a lie, what a blasphemous lie!" She yelled as she drew blood.

"Are we Mormons now?" Christina teased and then took the knife from Evan's hands and slit part of of the skin. "I don't think so," she hissed as she leaned down to Kingston's eye level and saw the last look in his eyes before he died. Standing up tall, she looked her sister in the eyes and said, "I think daddy would approve, would you?"

"Of course," Evan agreed, putting the bloody knife in her back pocket. "Where to now? Who to kill, personally?"

"I want to kill from afar first," Christina told her and her eyes glistened over as she looked in a different angle, her neck arched. "Let's see them burn, scream, drown in their shared fears – the end… of everything."


End file.
